


A Song Without Words

by Tookbaggins



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: F/M, Old Fic, repost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-09-08
Updated: 2004-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookbaggins/pseuds/Tookbaggins
Summary: A lone meerkat arrives at the oasis. Who is she? And how is she connected to Timon?





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Original review count on ffdotnet - 80

It's amazing how quickly the landscape can change. Hadiya was dragging herself across dry, cracked ground, ahead of her was a lush oasis. She thought she was seeing things, after all she'd been wandering for days, but she hoped this time that it was real. She squinted against the sunlight sparkling on the distant waterfalls, teasing her. She knew, just like all the other water holes she had found it would all conveniently disappear just as she reached it.

If she reached it. That was a big "if". She felt that she could barely move and her vision was beginning to blur. She could see shapes moving toward her, real shapes. She rubbed her eyes, double-checking that she was still awake as the shapes came into focus. An older meerkat was coming right at her, another younger male following behind. She stopped, thinking vaguely of how awful she must look, but she couldn't do anything about it now. The pair stopped a few steps away from her and the older male squinted at her.

"You look terrible." Sure was nice of him to point it out. He nodded to the younger one. "Flinchy, I do believe our friend may need some assistance." Flinchy (who seemed totally relaxed, whatever his name may imply) stuck out a hand, not realizing Hadiya was a little too dazed to comprehend. He chuckled a bit apologetically. "Sorry, heh..." Hadiya ignored him, barely noticing him pick her up and start off towards the oasis.

x x x

"Oh come on now, you can't give us the silent treatment forever." They were standing in the middle of a clearing, avoiding the crowds that wandered most of the oasis. Osono smiled warmly at Hadiya, but the young girl merely stared silently at her feet. Motherly by nature, Osono put an arm around her, casting a brief glare at an impatient Max. "Could you at least tell me your name?" Hadiya shook her head, undecided of whether she should say anything. Sure, they seemed friendly enough, but she felt so uncomfortable being around someone again that she wasn't sure if she could get her mouth to work. Osono didn't pressure her; instead she released her, turning to face a warthog approaching across the clearing.

Max rolled his eyes, muttering something about 'idiots'. Osono ignored him and called out to him.

"There you two are! I was beginning to think you wouldn't be coming by." Hadiya stared up at him in awe (he seemed very big) Pumbaa smiled and lowered his head, depositing a half-asleep, but fully irate Timon before them. "Timmy..."

"Muhfwa..." Timon opened an eye and rolled over, but Osono pulled him to his feet anyway. "What!? What's so important that it can't wait?"

Osono introduced them to Hadiya as best she could. "This is my son Timon and his friend Pumbaa." Hadiya lifted a hand in a halfhearted wave, the guys doing likewise. "Dear, if you don't mind, Timmy's been here a lot longer than I have and I'd like him to show you around." Timon moaned as Hadiya nodded.

x x x

"Of all the rotten luck. In a place this size you'd think we'd be able to find at least a foot of unoccupied space..." the three of them were plodding through the jungle, heading nowhere in particular. Hadiya was listening avidly, as she had been the last hour or so. Every so often she'd run a hand through her brown hair (it was a little longer than was usual) and pause to look at a beetle or a pool of water. Timon seemed to be annoyed by her silence at first, although he seemed to be starting to enjoy having someone who wouldn't interrupt him. By the time they finally found a spot for themselves he had told her half of his life story (it was amazing how he could remember every bug he'd ever eaten).

His mouth began to slow down once they were settled comfortably in the grass. Hadiya was starting to like this place. She felt so welcome here. Even though she'd only met four people she thought of them as friends. They seemed to like her.

'But they don't know me...' she thought. 'And they won't if I don't talk to them.' She still wasn't crazy about the idea. She'd never been a talker and usually let others do it for her, but now it seemed she couldn't get away with it. If she was going to stay here, she had to.

"Um...guys?" she was surprised at the meekness in her own voice, it was barely more than a whisper. She was also surprised that Pumbaa had burped the same moment she had opened her mouth. A little annoyed, she cleared her throat to make sure it would work. "Thanks for showing me around, guys." It wasn't what she'd hoped, but it at least got their attention. Pumbaa sat up, turning his neck to look at her.

"Our pleasure." He smiled cheerfully and Hadiya turned to Timon, who was looking at her curiously.

"Oh, so you can talk. I was starting to think you were a mute..." he shrugged. "Well, you know about us..."

"No, she knows about you."

"Alright, alright, don't get your tusks in a twist, Pumbaa. Anyhow, I think it's time we knew a little bit about you." Pumbaa snorted at him as a reminder to not be pushy.

"If you want to tell us, that is." He shot a look to Timon. "So, what's your name?" Hadiya hesitated; she hadn't expected questions (she knew she should have). She hoped they wouldn't want much more than the basics.

"...I'm Hadiya."

"Oh, that's a nice name." Pumbaa said. Timon grunted in agreement.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, you can tell us everything else when you when feel like it." Timon said, lying back down into the grass. Hadiya smiled and did likewise.

She was definitely starting to like it here.


	2. Not a Good Day

Hadiya groaned in frustration and sailed past the beetle she was chasing, missing it by a foot. Flinchy laughed from where he sat watching behind her. Hadiya ignored him, launching herself and missed again, sending the beetle buzzing away. "You have too much lion in you, girl. A little less energy next time, eh?" she rolled her eyes. "Just an opinion." She sighed, seeing that there weren't any more bugs wandering around nearby and sat down next to him. Flinchy turned sideways, looking closely at her.

"If you don't mind, and I mean this in a brotherly way, now that you've spent a few days eating you look totally different. Turning into quite a looker." Hadiya gave him a look and he smiled innocently. "What, don't you believe me?"

"No, I don't." she said matter-of-factly. He gazed at her thoughtfully.

"You don't think very much of yourself, do you?"

"I think I'm about average." Hadiya turned away from him irritably and he grinned again.

"I'll bet you Timon doesn't think so..." she was trying to ignore him, but she gave a slight "humph" that only encouraged him. "You spend a lot of time with him, I mean. Everyone's noticed."

"He's my friend, so what?" she got up and started to walk away, but Flinchy pulled her back by the tail. She whirled angrily and tried to yank it from his grip. "Let go!"

"No."

"Do it!"

"Not until I know what's going on with you..." Hadiya grunted and pulled again, stopping to rub her tail tenderly.

"This is starting to hurt...if I talk will you let go?" he did so wordlessly, crossing his arms expectantly. She tugged her ear thoughtfully for a moment and sighed. "You see, the only reason I don't have a colony..."

"Ahem."

"Didn't have a colony, is because when I was little my mom was kicked out of ours and she had to take me with her." She wrung her hands as she spoke. "But before all that happened I had this friend...he was my best friend, but we were so little that I can barely remember him. Timon...he reminds me of him."

"So, basically you're saying that Timon's kind of replacing this friend of yours?"

"No!" Hadiya said angrily, "I'm friends with him because I'm friends with him, do I really need a reason?" Flinchy put his hands up defensively, starting to regret voicing his thoughts. "If I had known I'd be getting morally interrogated I'd have stayed away from you!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" he called after her, but she only stomped away. Flinchy arched an eyebrow and shook his head knowingly.

"I think I need to stay away from that subject..."

x x x

Hadiya muttered sourly to herself. She was feeling just a little hurt by what Flinchy had said, but that was no excuse to be angry. She had really hoped to keep her temper under control from then on, but she could see it wouldn't be any use.

"I really don't want everyone to think I'll get angry over every little thing..." she sighed, the last of her temper melting away. She considered going back to apologize to him, but decided it would be best to wait until later.

Slowly she pushed her way down the path, nodding occasionally when she passed someone. Eventually she came upon Max standing with another, much older, meerkat. Max, who had been pointing off towards the desert surrounding the oasis, reached out to stop her as she passed.

"Hadiya, opinion please?" the older one huffed irritably. "Pazu here," he jerked his head to indicate his companion, "seems to think the oasis isn't safe and that we need to start posting sentries."

"Judging by how easily that filthy rogue got in a few days ago I'd say we're getting downright negligent to the outside." Hadiya glared at him, but he paid her no attention. Max, however, was a little more observant. He elbowed Pazu pointedly.

"I don't believe you've met Hadiya yet, have you?" Pazu glanced at her, his mean eyes narrowing in dislike.

"Oh, so that was you, eh? What are you doing here?"

"Now how do you even know it was her?" Max asked, taking hold of Hadiya's shoulders and pushing her along. "I think it would be best if you left." He hissed. Hadiya nodded and started away from them, but she could still hear Pazu calling after her.

"You'd best keep an eye on that one, Max, I don't like the looks of her." It took all of Hadiya's restraint to not turn around and tackle him. She was glad that Max didn't seem to be listening to him, but how long would he go on? She sniffed as she thought about it...surely he wouldn't go and spread that around to the whole colony? She didn't like the possibility of everyone turning again her so soon, but would they be decent enough to believe her instead one of their own?

She was starting to feel like she had her own personal rain cloud that had decided to follow her around as she started to cry softly. It was amazing how fast she was going from anger to unhappy tears. She just didn't understand...how someone could act like that when they don't even know whom they're talking about?

"Aw jeez, now your eyes are gonna be all puffy. You'll never snag yourself a guy lookin' like that." She looked up just in time to see Timon blocking the path. He smiled at and turned off to the side. They stood in silence for a moment before he motioned her over. "Do you ever just stop and look?" Hadiya didn't answer; instead she followed his gaze. He had been admiring one of the many views of the oasis (complete with waterfall). The view spread out below them, with a small cliff overlooking it all. Timon walked forward to sit near the edge, pulling Hadiya with him.

They sat for awhile; Timon focusing on the view and Hadiya on the new issue of Pazu. He seemed to notice her wringing her hands on her lap, he put a hand on her shoulder and leaned close.

"What's the matter with you?"

"It's nothing, I'm just a little worked up." She looked out over the oasis, smiling at the sight of the setting sun bathing them in its warm glow. Timon prodded her.

"Is this something I want to hear?" she shrugged and let him wipe away a tear. "I think it may be..."

"I saw Max a little while ago. He was with someone named Pazu."

"Oh." Timon cringed knowingly. "Okay, I get it now. I tell ya, he's even more crotchety than Uncle Max."

"Yeah, that much I gathered. He wasn't exactly friendly, and he kept looking at me..."

"Ew!" Hadiya frowned at him, a little annoyed at what he was implying.

"NO! I mean...it was like he recognized me or something. And to add to it, I was a little mean with Flinchy before that." Timon nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry about it. Pazu's just some musty old coot and Flinchy, well, he'll get over it."

"But..."

"Believe me, you'll forget all about it by morning." She arched an eyebrow and he smiled. "Why not just enjoy the moment?" The light was almost gone now, and the stars were beginning to show. Hadiya sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder, frowning when he stiffened.

"Getting a little too friendly?"

"Nah, it just seemed like a good thing to do."

"Oh..." he relaxed and wrapped an arm around her. "Unexpected, but definitely a good way to end the day." He mumbled and smiled into her hair.


	3. Evening Tempers

Timon sat for awhile after Hadiya dozed off, not wanting to wake her. It was getting to be quite late when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Flinchy watching him, his brow furrowed as if in deep thought.

"Isn't it getting a little late?" he said, a hand on his hip. Timon smiled at him.

"I've been delayed."

"I can see that." He walked over to them, bending over Hadiya and brushing her hair away from her face. "she's pretty, isn't she?" Timon glanced at him and looked down at her, wondering what he was getting at. He hardly ever talked to Flinchy and it seemed a little odd to him that he'd decide to now.

"She's definitely, uh...unique." Flinchy raised his eyes to Timon's, an annoyed look crossing his face.

"What, don't you think so?"

"Of course I do, I just...uh..." Timon wasn't really sure what to say, so he tried to change the subject. "You know, you're right, it's pretty late. Maybe I should take her home." He shifted her around until he could get a better hold on her and stood up. Flinchy jumped towards him, as if expecting her to fall. Timon threw him a look. "What am I not capable of carrying her myself?"

"Sorry, I guess it's sort of a reflex. Um...since I'm going the same way, why don't I take her? It'll be easier on you." He held his arms out, but Timon hesitated, not wanting to give her up just yet. It didn't seem like he was up to anything, after all Flinchy wasn't exactly what you'd call the hostile type, but he didn't like the way Flinchy kept glancing at him suspiciously. Somewhat begrudgingly Timon allowed him to take her. Flinchy nodded and disappeared into the darkness.

x x x

Hadiya wriggled sleepily, opening an eye to see Flinchy holding her. He noticed and smiled. "What were you doing out so late?"

"Where's Timon?" she asked, ignoring his question. He sighed and set her on her feet. Without replying he continued down the path. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"It's late Hadiya..."

"I know it's late and I don't care." She glared at him and he returned it with annoyance. "You didn't run him off, did you?"

"Now why would I do something like that?"

"How should I know? I've been here a week, I hardly know you!" she threw her arms in the air, shouting in frustration. "if you would've just said 'he went home' or something instead of changing the subject it probably wouldn't have occurred to me that you might have run him off!"

"Hadiya, calm down." Flinchy grasped her shoulders and shook her gently. She fell silent, staring at him with wide eyes.

"I'm doing it again..." she shook her head as she pulled away from him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Everybody has an off day once in awhile. What do you say we go home and forget about it?" he offered her his arm, but she stepped away from him, not really wanting anymore company for the night.

"I can get there by myself, thank you." She didn't bother to wait for a reply, and strode away in the opposite direction.

Hadiya liked Flinchy, but she was beginning to tire of him always being there and sticking his nose into her business. Her temper wasn't really something she could justify, and she felt a little bad at blowing up at him again, but she really didn't like waking up in his arms. He was a nice guy to talk to (usually anyhow) but bodily contact of any kind was out of the question.

"How am I going to get him to stop touching me? Maybe Osono would tell him I'm sick..." she thought out loud as she stopped at the tree Max had let her claim for her own. She climbed a short distance up the trunk and squeezed through a hole. A fern had somehow worked it's way inside to grow within the space that had been carved into the wood. Hadiya fell forward onto it's fronds, stretching and then snuggling down into the soft greenery.

Her thoughts wandered sleepily as she relaxed, going first to Flinchy, and then Pazu, and lastly Timon. She smiled to herself, thinking of his warm arms around her. Maybe Flinchy was right about him.


End file.
